


Sanders sides smut shots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just smut shots
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 42
Collections: boi





	Sanders sides smut shots

Remus X Virgil X deceit

Remus was laying naked on the couch in the dark sides mind palace. Virgil walked in only planning too retreeve some belongings but stopping in his tracks as he saw the naked trash man and began blushing heavily, Remus looked over casually "like what you see emo?".

Within just a few minutes Virgil was also naked with Remus sucking him off as me moaned quietly "a-ahh~ remus~". Remus continued sucking as Virgil gripped his hair.

"What's all this noi-! Oh..." Deceit bursed in. Virgil paniced slightly Remus sucking harder, making Virgil shoot his load down his throat with a moan before pulling back. "Hiii dee~" he said wiping cum from his chin, "hi, I see your having fun" deceit responded Virgil staying silent out of embarrassment.

"Care too join us dee dee~" Remus said pulling deceit towards the two "come on~ fuck me~" Virgil gave a nod and deceit gave in undressing himself moving himself Infront of Remus as Virgil went behind him.

"Ready?" Virgil said quietly, the other two nodding before he slowly pushes his dick inside remus' ass,  
"A-ahhh~" Remus moaned loudly.

Deceit grabbed him by his hair pulling it slightly earning a moan "masochistic~" he said before pulling him down shoving his entire dick down his throat. Remus instantly started sucking "n-ngh~"

Virgil took the subs obvious masochism as a hint too be aloud too be rough, and began thrusting harshly earning loud moans from him which in turn caused deceit too moan.

After a while deceit came, Virgil still thrusting harshly as Remus moved his head away from deceit and started moaning loudly moving his hips against Virgil's "A-ahh~! Harder~ more~!" Vigil began going harder and gave deceit a glance while panting, deceit gave a nod moving Remus slightly so he was more sitting that crawling moving himself between his legs and biting at his neck, Virgil stops moving for a bit as deceit takes both of his dicks (cus snaked have two) pushing both in next too Virgils earning a scream from Remus "A-AHHH!!~ move please~! I-i love you both~~" both of the tops smiled slightly before starting too move in sync "AHHHH~!" after a while Remus came on his stomach as both of his tops came inside him all three panting.


End file.
